When love dies
by lollykissesx
Summary: a delena fic with some stelena hope you like carries on from episode 18 onwards SPOILERS IF NOT WATCHED 3x18 enjoy xxx
1. Chapter 1

Elena P.O.V

I was driving back from my encounter with Stefan when my phone rang. I stole a glance , it was Damon , I sighed I was supposed to be upset with him after what he did to Abby but he was so easy to forgive, I pulled up to my house and answered the phone as I pulled up to my house and unlocked the door.

"Hi Elena" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice

"Hi, what's up?" I always answered like this practically second nature.

"Stefan spoke to me," he sounded annoyed "are you okay?"

"Yeah great!"I said sarcastically as I went through the front door noticing that Alaric was in the kitchen, I decided to hide my phone as I proceeded to the kitchen. Calmness washed over me as I saw him making a cup of coffee. He got another cup out as I entered the kitchen; Rick then turned and smiled at me.

"Hey" I said

"Hey want a coffee?"

"Sure" I sat on the couch and closed my eyes "thanks"

"How are you, you seem stressed"

"Just tired"

"Makes my job easier then" rick said as he ran over to me grabbed my hair and flung me into the wall, I screamed in pain but ran away upstairs, I tried the bathroom but it was locked. Meredith. My door was open I ran into my room slammed it shut propped the door shut with my chair ran over to the window flung it open and grabbed the drain pipe. I pulled myself up on to the roof and stood up in pride of myself. But suddenly I stepped on a loose tile and fell backwards hurtling to the ground , this is it I thought as I fell to the ground, only to be saved by to strong arms , I looked up and saw Damon I sighed with relief .

"Hi" Damon smiled

"Hi"

There was a loud smash from inside the house, still in Damon's arms he ran into the house, I saw Stefan wrestling Alaric to the ground, he looked almost dead but with his last ounce of energy, I saw Alaric stab Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena P.O.V

I stared at the floor where Stefan's lifeless body lay demon dropped me and stood in front of his brother unmoving , I gasped and crawled over to him and tried to revive him, I soon realised that he was not going to come back to life and broke down in tears. After what seemed like hours but was only minuets I heard the front door open and Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline run upstairs Caroline found Meredith and gave her blood and then all three walked in to where I was curled on the floor barley able to move. Bonnie and Jeremy just stared at him , Caroline tried to revive him like I did , then before I could stop her she launched herself at Damon throwing him against the wall, Jeremy and Bonnie ran over to rick and I ran over to Caroline who was now snarling at Damon , who still hadn't moved.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed

"He killed his own brother how can you be okay with that?"She spat

Back strangling him harder

"I'm okay with it because he didn't kill him!"

Caroline didn't listen she took a huge bite out of Damon's shoulder. I screamed, Bonnie did the mind thing. As Caroline collapses slump next to Damon and cradle his head suddenly he pushes me off and runs out the house, leaving all of us stunned.

"If it wasn't him who was it?" Caroline murmured

"He didn't kill him it was Alaric "I yell and storm out of the room, then out the door, then out the house. I get in my car and drive through town to the only place I know that I can be alone the only place that is safe for me. I drive to the Wikery Bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Driving up to Wikery Bridge was really difficult for Elena she kept on picturing the crash her and her parents were in less than four years ago. Stefan .the only name that popped into her head as she pulled up on to the bridge, he had saved her from the crash. But here she felt no emotional attachment like she used to when he was alive, Elena felt like the most horrible person in the world, it's like she doesn't even care that her boyfriend of two years, who she saved from bloodlust twice, is dead. Maybe I am she thought to herself , she sighed and got out of the car , remembering not to lock it as who knows what could be lurking in the darkness. Elena walked slowly over to the railings, the side where they flew off of. She could feel the wind blowing through her long auburn hair as she lent ever so slightly over the bar , "maybe she should just end it all, not because of Stefan's death but because of everything. I have changed" she thought to herself "I am not afraid to kill people or let them get hurt because of me." She began climbing the railings

She had just reached the top when a car pulled up and out popped, Caroline, Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie spotted Elena and screamed Bonnie, Caroline flipped her head to where Bonnie was looking and screamed, Damon finally looked up and spotted her, her hair blowing in the wind her white summer dress looked more like a goddess than a young woman about to throw herself off of a bridge, the look in her eyes screamed I'm sorry, don't touch me. Caroline went to run forward but Damon stopped her, she turned around and snarled at him.

"Don't Caroline if you do she will jump," Damon's eyes never strayed from Elena's "Elena please don't do this."

"I have to, I can't deal with it Damon, I've lost everything" she sobbed

"No you haven't, you haven't lost me" he whispered "please" he pleaded

"You hate me, I'm just like Katharine no one needs me or wants me anymore." She sobbed even harder now.

"no you're not," he said with so much passion it hurt " you're not because you are such a better person you see the good in everything, you never set out to hurt people you only set out to save them or help them , everyone loves you as much as you love them, no one wants' you to do this Elena don't do this , if not for them" he said pointing to Caroline and Bonnie who were Staring at Elena like she was a tiger, " Then for me."

Elena was shocked by his love filled words "okay, if you promise me something"

"Anything" he said without a second doubt

"Never leave me "she cried "everyone leaves me, I can't handle it I need people to stay, to love me to want me I can't be one my own forever, don't ever leave me."

"I swear to you Elena Gilbert I shall never ever leave you." He quoted a vow he had said in 1868 "jump Elena I will catch you."

"okay" Elena went to jump when her silver ballet pump slipped off she went to grasp it, Damon saw her and knew she would fall he yelled at her to stop "ELENA DON'T" but it was too late, she lost her balance and fell, the three watched as she fell, Bonnie and Caroline screamed as they heard her scream for what could be the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon watched Elena fall, heard the splash and felt her hit her on the rocky water, he used his vampire speed to run to the water's edge underneath the bridge he could smell the vervain from where he was stood, he felt Bonnie and Caroline follow him. He saw Caroline's helpless eyes, she knew.

"Cover me" was all he said before throwing himself deep into the water, he could feel all of his skin burning. Damon opened his eyes for a split second to see Elena floating in the deep water he hissed as he shut them tightly vervain could even burn his eyes, "Well that sucks" he thought as he sped towards Elena he grabbed her arms, pulled her close and surfaced, he breathed air into his lungs, then grabbed Elena's face and shoved air into her lungs before dragging her back to the bank. He felt as weak as he pushed Elena up into Caroline's waiting arms and sunk back into the water, he tried griping the muddy earth but failed and gave up when his wrist was gripped but Barbie's hand, she pulled him out the water and on to the bank. She gasped aloud at his appearance, before reaching sideways and grabbing a blood bag she had kept in her purse she ripped it open and fed it to Damon, carefully lifting his head. When he had finished and the burns were gone she crawled over to Elena and Bonnie, Bonnie had tried CPR but Elena wasn't regaining consciousness. Caroline tried to feed her blood but her lips were already freezing, she and bonnie had lost hope but Damon dragged himself over to her. He tried to revive her like the others but she still didn't wake. It finally hit Damon that he had lost her and his brother. For what seemed like the first time in a century Damon cried.

"Elena please wake up," his whole body shook as he pushed her chest harder have lost my brother not you too" Caroline and Bonnie sobbed on each other as Damon breathed harder into her mouth, seconds passed, and just as Damon gave up hope Elena gasped and spit up water, her eyes snapping open Damon pulled her torso up to help the air in her water filled lungs, she stared at Damon before her head rolled back and she fainted.

"Elena, oh my god, Damon is she okay, oh my god she's alive I can't believe it, is she goanna survive, OH MY GOD ELENA WHY DIDN'T SHE STAY AWAKE OH MY GOD!" Caroline screamed

"Barbie shut up, she fainted she's not dead! " Damon scowled at her as he picked Elena up in his arms and started walking to Caroline's car.

"Don't you tell me to shut up I was worried about her," Caroline moaned dragging Bonnie along with her up the hill toward the car, Caroline opened the car and slid in the front with bonnie next to her and Damon in the back with Elena lay across the seat , Caroline drove at 150 mph just to get to the boarding house .when they arrived Damon pulled Elena out of the car like she weighed less than a feather and was as delicate as china, he slammed the door open and walked across to the sofa to gently lay Elena down but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a figure dinking his scotch, Caroline along with Bonnie stopped as soon as Damon did sensing trouble.

The stranger turned around and said "hey, Damon remember me?"


End file.
